Innovation Associates proposes to develop an automated instrument for the detection and quantification of Giardia and Cryptosporidium in water sources. The long-term objective is the development and commercialization of a portable, rugged, reliable field instrument which rapidly processes filter concentrated samples without the use of trained personnel or microscopic inspection techniques. Since the early 1970's, hundreds of thousands of disease cases have been attributed to these two protozoa. Prevention of these diseases relies on filtration and disinfection of drinking water supplies. However. since these methods are not 100% effective development of sensitive detection methods for Giardia and Cryptosporidium is critical. The current detection methods rely on filtration to concentrate the Giardia cysts and Cryptosporidium oocysts. The concentrated sample is then processed and analyzed by fluorescent microscopy. Although microscopic analysis is accurate, it is tedious and requires a highly trained individual. The proposed technological innovation is based on the use of evanescent fiber optic sensor technology. Cysts or oocysts are captured and immobilized on an optical fiber and labeled with fluorescent antibodies. The proposed instrument measures the fluorescent signal from the antibodies. The instrument's significant commercial potential results from the utility of its fully automated, cost effective inspection technique. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Innovation Associates is developing a broad range of biosensors based on evanescence fiber optic sensor technology. The proposed instrument will expand this development to environmental applications. The proposed instrument will find wide usage by municipal water treatment plants, and will generate a market for the disposable fiber optic sensor cells. Continued development of sensor cells to detect other organisms or molecules of interest will make the instrument flexible and adaptable to several environmental concerns. The market for the instrument will thereby expend as other sensor cells become available.